The new kid and his power
by theblueshadow18
Summary: your the new kid at kadic and your life gets pretty interesting once you meet your new friends and find out they are keeping a huge secret
1. A new day

**I dont own anything in this code lyoko story.****keep in mind this story is told mostly in the perspective of the reader and the main OC character has no name because its meant to be your name, please read the "N/A" as your or a given name.**

Chapter 1: A new day

This story begins with a new student comming to kadic academy, you are wearing a long sleeved skin tight navy shirt and brown baggy jeans with a silver chain around your left leg.

Your walking through the halls trying to find the science class, you start to worry as you struggle to find the right class when you bump into someone's back.

"Oh, sorry about that," you say apoligeticly, you look up and see a girl about a year older then you, she had short black hair and was wearing an outfit that gave you the impression she was a goth. "Hey your new here right" a boy said behind her, you look left and see a shorter boy wearing all purple and had blond hair with a wierd purple spot in the middle, "yes, I'm looking for Mrs hertz's class" you answer back looking at his hair trying not to laugh.

Suddenly you feel another bump into your back and you almost stumble into the black haired girl but your able to stop yourself. You turn with an annoyed face but just as quickly looked in awh, "sorry, excuse me" you see a pink haired girl standing in front of you looking slightly embarrassed.

You look slightly flustered as the thought of bright pink hair seemed extremely weird but what seemed even weirder was she actually seemed to suit it. "No worries" you say with a small yet obvious smile, suddenly the purple boy comes in "that's aelita, I'm odd and she's yumi" saying finally pointing at the girl in black. "My names N/A" you let out still looking at aelita "well N/A" odd says while putting his arm around your shoulder, "we will show you to Mrs hertz's class and maybe later you can come hang with us for lunch"

You are skeptical and somewhat uncomfortable by the way odd seems to be acting so familiar even though you just met but you decide that having some friends would be better then eating alone. "Ok I guess" you say shyly still a little uncomfortable.

**short chapter to start with just to introduce the characters, most these chapters will be somewhat short becausee this is my first fanfiction, please dont flame me too hard but do give criticism**, **thanks.**


	2. the secret revealed

Chapter 2: the secret revealed

After a very borring science class you head down to the cafeteria to meet with odd, yumi and aelita only to see that thier are two others sitting with them. A blond hair boy with glasses sitting in front of a laptop, and a brown hair boy which you notice alot of the girls are staring at. Odd waves you over "Hey N/A over here" he yells while your getting your food, you sit down next to the brown haired boy only because that's the only spare seat. "This is N/A, he's new here" odd says while shoveling food into his mouth quicker then you thought possible, the brown hair boy turns to look at you. "I'm ulrich and that's jeremy" the blond hair boy looks past his laptop and waves at you, you shake ulrichs hand but see something in the corner of your eye.

"So, I see the motley crew have a new member" you hear a rather annoying voice and turn to see a tall girl looking rather angry but yet pretty smug. "Beat it sissy" odd replies with a commanding tone, "no one's talking to you shithead" sissy fires back now furious, "considering your grades," aelite interrups "id say your the only one with shit in thier head" everyone in the cafeteria laughs as they all heard the conversation which seemed to happen daily, it was kinda like a show that they all watched in the afternoon. Sissy turns to you to which you immediately stop laughing and give her a small glare. "So who are you, the groups scruffy drug dealer?" Aelita stands up fast and with her hands still on the table but you stop her with a look that describes 'let me handle this', you then turn back to sissy, "now why would I want to sell drugs when your two lackeys here are already selling them?" Everyone looks with shock and the lackey with zits steps forward only to be held back by sissy.

Odd gives you a high five and everyone laughs as sissy leaves followed closely by the two cronies, "nice one N/A" you notice aelita give you a smile but your snapped away when ulrich hits the back of your shoulder, "yes your a real comedian", all of a sudden you hear a beep from the laptop infront of jeremy and all the gang bar you quickly stand up. "What's up?" You ask but to no answer, "um it's nothing, we got to um... study" odd says then running off with the others. You are suspicious but respectfull of thier privacy, and decide to go for a walk in the town since you had no more classes and your room was still bieng arranged.

Alone you walk through the streets of kadic and see to your left down the harbour an old and assumed abandoned factory, you figured if it was abandoned you could mess around thier, climb shit and stuff. As you enter you notice some ropes but take no mind to them as you climb the scaffolding, after getting to the top you start doing handstands and very dangerous stunts and jump on a thin steel girder. After about 10 minutes of faffing about you sit upright on the girder and look down to an old elevator shaft, obviously curiosity gets the better of you and you slide down the rope to reach it. Just before you could enter the elevator it suddenly closes and goes to what seemed like a very long way down, but now your not only curious but suspicious.

You decide to find another way down and spot a stair case going down behind you, it didn't seem like it went as far down as the elevator went but it was a start. You enter what seemed like a boiler room but it was hard to tell considering it wasn't very hot, but at the other side of the room you see a doorway with a light shinning threw it, you slowly sneak to the door way and climb the ladder up to it. You hear familiar voices but stay hidden, the doorway was small so you had to crouch through and soon found yourself looking above a huge room with an equally as big computer. At the seat of said computer was none other then jeremy and yumi next to him, you decide it's best to stay hidden but panic as you hear "we know your thier, get down" you panic further as you understood what was said and fell from the high porch.


End file.
